Eve's Fashion
'Eve's style and preferences' *Eve envied Nadine's red leather bag. Eve had a weakness for leather and bold colors that she could rarely indulge.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 181 **Eve carries a bag of some kind.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 112, 205, 235; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 273 *Eve has a habit of cutting her own hair.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 8 *Eve prefers simple white cotton underwearSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 54 and only wears a bra about half the time; she occasionally wears a support tank.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 56; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 207 *Unpierced earsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 147 **She wore gold earrings in Glory.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 64 **Recent ear piercing.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 117 *While wasn't sure that some of the flowers were tulips until Roarke confirmed it, she likes daffodils because they're so bright and silly.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 269, 271 **White petunias—her wedding flower—made Eve go gooey with sentiment.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 269 Eve's Wardrobe Events and parties ---- *Leonardo designed Eve's dress and sold it to her at his cost, for a promise ... that he would be allowed to design Mavis' dress as her attendant, and that she'll use his designs for her trousseau. Eve agreed.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 13 **The wedding dress: "It had long lines, the most subtle of accents at the bodice, sleeves that came to soft, rounded points just at the back of the hand. The back was as sleek and elegant as the front, with a slit to the knees. It's silk, of a good weight, and bronze in color. He recommended two necklaces, twenty-four and thirty inches in length (60.96-76.2 cm); copper for the necklaces with colored stones, rubies, citrine, onyx, carnelian and, perhaps, tourmaline."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 12, 13 *"She just knew she was wearing something green with sparkles all over it, and where it wasn't green and sparkly, it showed a lot of skin. ... shove her feet into shoes - also green and sparkly. With high enough, needle-thin heels, she'd been nearly eye to eye with her man." Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 2-3 *"Dress that looked like a long panel of dull gold with shoes the same color that had skinny straps decorated with diamonds and real skinny heels. A diamond necklace the color champagne, dangle earrings and an arm bracelet." Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 79 *"... flowing, thin-strapped dress, the color of ripe plums." Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 252 *"... tissue-thin layers of Eve's dress." Delia Peabody says: It's like sunlight, the color. Summer sunlight. "... long dangles of diamonds Eve fixed to her ears." Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23367-2), p. 369 *"She would have called it yellow, but it wasn't accurate. It was deeper, richer than yellow. Not brown, not that deep, but something that blended both into tawny." "...l just a column... " "... leaving her shoulders bare and giving her breasts a bit more of a boost..." "Hidden pockest" "earrings-canary diamonds in long tear drops" " ... a cuff that married yellow diamonds with white. She added the necklace herself, the Giant's Tear diamond ..." Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 243-244 *"The dress was short, simple, and black. But it came with a hip-skimming jacket that fastened up the front with a lot of fancy loops." Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 346 *Shoes: "They were hot murder red with heels that made her arches twinge when she looked at them." Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 347 Private time ---- *In Witness in Death, when Eve decided to do something romantic for Roarke, she planned a private dinner for the two of them; she wore an alarm-red dress that left her arms and shoulders bare as it skimmed down her long, slim body like an avid lover's hands.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 211 *from an article on her and Roarke's vacation, "... she'd been wearing cropped celadon pants and a white, sleeveless float." Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 201 Robes ---- *Sable Robe: **"Turning, he picked up a robe that was draped over a chair. "Why don't you put this on?" She reached for it, frowned. "What is it?" '' "''A robe." '' She shot him a bland look. "''I know that. I meant what's it made of? Is this mink? Sable."Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 102 *Scarlet Cashmere Robe: **"She was reaching for her robe when she noticed it wasn't the one she'd left hanging there that morning. "What's this?" She took down the long flow of scarlet. "Cashmere. You'll like it."Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 137 *Black Silk Robe: ** "Eve sometimes wondered if he had some factory of silkworms buried in the house as he never seemed to run out of silk robes. These were black and just weighty enough to keep a body comfortable on a warm spring night while dining alfresco. Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 60 *Black Transparent Robe: **"This was long and black and completely transparent." Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18397-7), p. 351 *Black Robe: **"She came back wearing the robe he'd hung on the bathroom door, a thin and simple black robe he doubted she knew she owned. Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 289 *Green Cashmere Robe: **"long cashmere robe of forest green" Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 318 *White Terry Robe **"Eve came out wearing a short white terry robe." Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 25 *Silky Black Cherry Robe: **"short and silky, the color of black cherries."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 4 *Red Robe: **"Short, soft, and boldly red." Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 206 Work ---- *Eve wore her original leather jacket from Naked in Death to Vengeance in Death, when it was destroyed in an explosion.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 215, 216 *In Origin in Death, she began wearing a long, "lieutenant-size" black leather jacket.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), pp. 72, 73 *Also in Origin in Death, Roarke picked out a suit for her to wear to the Brookhollow Academy that was a dull copper color with a scooped-neck top colored a muddy blue and etched gold hoops for her ears and a sapphire cabochon pendant. Origin in Death (ISBN 978-00425-20426-9), p. 197 *"Gray pants, white shirt, navy jacket over her weapon harness." Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22289-8), p. 72 *"Summer jacket, sleeveless tank, lightweight pants, boots." Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 124 *Patrice Delaugher describing Eve's jacket: "Simple lines in a cropped length matched with a strong color in that Nikko blue, and the interest of the Celtic design on the buttons, which match the one on your ring." Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 224 References: Eve DallasCategory:Eve Dallas